You Wont Hurt Her
by edward4eva12345
Summary: BEEN UPDATED AND FIXED! Elena is new at mystic falls high and she meets damon who gets very protective of her she has a sister named katherine people are dying they say there animal attacks but are they something more! elena wakes up one morning and cant remember the night before but she has hand prints and lots of bruises on her! WARNING! will contain NON graphic rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoy I hope to get your reviews and I will ALWAYS respect your opinion on my stories. I know this story isn't the best but please read and review. Sorry that this is a short chapter my next chapter will be from earlier this year this is like what I think they call a prologue.**

"Elena!"

Damon screamed and shrieked in agony, as Stefan grabbed Elena and went straight for her neck, I could see tears running down Damon's eyes, and his struggling to get up as the vampires grabbed him and smashed him to the ground with brutal force. at once I felt an extreme pain at my neck; I had never felt a vampire bite this painful it wasn't like when Damon had bitten me or even when damons sister had bit me it was like thin pencils being jabbed into my neck. I felt like screaming but I knew that it would only cause Damon so much more pain to see that I was in pain, if I did.

I could fell Stefan draining every ounce of blood out of me I could feel my arms go numb and my heart accelerate trying to produce more blood, I was starting to lose consciousness and I was waiting for the darkness to swallow me whole I looked at Damon for what be the last time it would be a good thing to die for a good cause to save my love from death.

As I was starting to let the darkness take me I felt a gush of wind come past and suddenly something hit Stefan so fast I couldn't see who it was. Immediately I looked at Damon he was still being smashed to the ground. I went to run over to him. but I couldn't move, all feeling in my arms and legs had vanished and then I realized that I was dying, I didn't have enough blood pulsing through my veins to live, Stefan had succeeded he had killed me.

As I felt my eye lids getting heavier and I could almost not see, something hit me I thought it was Stefan but the hands were too soft and... Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh. I screamed as something hit me in the mouth I felt like I was being suffocated and the hand wouldn't move. And then I realized what the person was doing...

**Please review**

**Love edward4eva12345**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Hope you enjoy. I do not own anything. Except for the plot line.**

Way earlier that year.

Dear Diary it's my first day at a new school, I am a little nervous but I'm sure it will be great. I move school every year so people think that I should be over the nerves but it's not like I've been to this school before it is an entirely different school so it's not like I know anyone there except my twin sister of course she always has to go to the same school as me.

Elena rolled her eyes as she kept writing.

I get that I really do but sometimes I wish it was just me because my sister is totally identical to me from my head to the dirt under my toe nails. Not that I have dirt under my toe nails or anything I took a quick look at my toe nails just to make sure and was right I didn't.

I then continued to write; moving here was sort of an emotional thing for me because the last time I was here I was six years old and starting year one and that was when my father died.

It is a bit of a blur now but I can remember my mum coming to school on my first day and taking me home early to talk it was then that she explained to me that my father had had a heart attack and he died in hospital about an hour after he got there.

I remembered the tears in her eyes as her eyes got puffy and the tears fell over her cheeks I remember me and Katherine crying for almost a week not going to school we stayed in our rooms for so long not coming out our mum practically had to force feed us. Water swelled in my eyes but I blinked them away and went back to writing.

anyway me and Katherine did like this place a little bit though I mean it is so small and almost always sunny it has big hills and lots of nice forests, it's really green here there aren't that many shops there are rarely murders and robs and things like that it's almost like this place is cut off from the rest of the universe like it is in a bubble that has a force field that criminals can't get into. "Mystic falls the town of the criminal free" I had to laugh at that.

Elena put her diary away but putting her diary away was harder than you would think because since she has a sister her sister and by the way her name is Katherine she always tries to find my diary so every day she has to go to the cupboard on the left side of her room which is right near her body sized mirror with black sides the cupboard is the same color as her wall which is white the room looks fairly new considering how old the house actually is.

so she goes to the cupboard and she has to move three pairs of shoes one of the sets of shoes are red flats with little bows on the top, the second pair was a set of black high heels that she almost never wares, the third pair was just a plain hot pink pair of thongs that she also barely wore.

She moves the shoes and there are three pieces of wood that she moves to place her diary inside she had never broken these floorboards they were already broken.

Well not exactly. I Sought of told my mum that but the truth is I broke them playing with my mums high heel shoes about ten years ago when we last come here I never went to this school though. Elena got changed and let down her very long brown wavy hair and dried and then straightened it. Elena had once tried to keep her hair short but it just kept growing too quick.

So Elena stopped thinking about it and about 5 seconds later a big bang went on the door and I jumped and tried to calm my heart and my breathing as my sister said. "Writing in your diary again are you" she said in an old lady's voice being sarcastic.

Then she stopped kidding around and said "no seriously you've got to get a move on or were going to be late to school on our first day". Then I heard her footsteps slowly get further and further away until they had faded completely and then as fast as Elena's feet could go she quickly finished getting dressed and brushed her teeth and packed her bag and then ran down stairs were her sister was waiting with a piece of toast in her hand.

I snatched it off her and she let out a quiet "hey that was mine" and then I said "want to go halves". She rolled her eyes and said "fine". I passed her half of the toast which was piled up with vegemite just the way we liked it and then said why where you whispering and she said in a quiet voice, "Because mums still asleep and I didn't want to wake her".

I nodded and said "we better get going".

"Yeah better". She grabbed her bag and we were out the front door.

It took only ten minutes to get to school mind you it felt like forever I was constantly listening to my sisters whinny voice saying "what if they get us mixed up and then I get in trouble for something you did and what if I get a boyfriend and he thinks your me, and," it just kept going on and on write up until we go to the school gate she finally closed her mouth and I understood why the school was much bigger then I had imagined and there was graffiti everywhere and people smoking and taken drugs and it just got worse.

Me and Katherine looked at each other and then looked straight at the front gate but before we could make a run for it Katherine had decided that she was going to suck it up and stay.

**I hope you liked it please review**


End file.
